Typical battery-powered bicycle headlamps have utilized incandescent lamps, although, with the introduction of high-intensity light emitting diodes (LEDs) efforts have been made to utilize LEDs in bicycle headlamps. A problem with bicycle headlamps, including LED headlamps, is that the beam intensity gradually diminishes as the battery drains. The beam intensity can gradually diminish to a very low level before the user is consciously aware that a dangerous condition has arisen.
In the case of an LED headlamp, it is desirable to provide for selectable power levels in order to conserve power and prolong battery life. Selection of power levels is preferably accomplished electronically by operating an LED, or a bank of LEDs, by current pulses, and varying the duty cycle of the pulses. Control of the LED or LED bank, therefore requires an electronic control circuit.
Lithium ion (Li-ion) power supplies are a reliable energy source for bicycle lights because they are reliable, they are rechargeable, they have a high power to weight ratio, and they have a long life, if operated properly. Control of the charging and operation of a Li-ion power supply is also preferably accomplished by means of an electronic control circuit that prevents excessive discharge, prevents overcharging, and, in the case of a Li-ion battery, maintains the cell voltages in balance.